Dark Magic Games
by ScarletFoxx
Summary: "The first battle of the day is between newcomers Natsu Dragneel, better known as the Salamander of Fairy Tail vs. Gray Fullbuster, a fellow Fairy Tail wizard and master of Ice Make magic!" A voice rings from ahead. Gray and I had to fight and this time it was for real, no holding back, not if we wanted to keep Erza and Lucy safe.
1. The Arena

_**Hello everyone! ScarletFoxx here with my third Fairy Tail fanfic! I really hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer~ Fairy Tail and the characters within the anime and manga are in no way, shape, or form under my ownership nor do I make any such claim that they are or ever will be.**_

_**Prologue~ The Arena **_

_**Natsu's POV**_

"The first battle of the day is between newcomers Natsu Dragneel, better known as the Salamander of Fairy Tail vs. Gray Fullbuster, a fellow Fairy Tail wizard and master of Ice Make magic! Place your bets on who will win now!" Cheers sound from ahead of me as I'm forced forward, bright light flooding my senses for the first time since we were captured. Sunlight meant freedom. One of the men manhandling me leans forward by my ear, his rancid breath filling my nostrils.

"Don't get any ideas Salamander, there is a magical barrier that shields our guild's precious stadium from prying eyes, such as the eyes from your other guildmates. Not only that but it keeps anyone graced with our master's from escaping." He whispers in my ear. I clench my cuffed fists, the mark he mentioned tingling on the back of my neck. "Not to mention the fact that we still have your pretty lady friends in our clutches, if you ever did manage to escape who knows what our master would do to them, torture, death among other things I'm sure." He whispers in a suggestive tone. I growl at him, trying to break for guard's hold to hit him but he just steps back with a loud laugh. "Save that for the fight dragonslayer!" He replies, pushing me forward as we reach the mouth of the tunnel, the other man letting go. I pitch forward, face planting in the earth since my hands were cuffed together that also prevented me from using my magic, the entrance behind me slamming shut with a metal gate. Roars of laughter sound from around me and I look up to see large stands, thronged with people surrounding me from high above.

"Get up dragonbreath or the match is already up!" The other guard who had dragged me here called from behind. "You had better be entertaining because if we get bored we might just have to convince our guild master some fun time with that blonde friend of yours!" I narrow my eyes and push myself up to my feet, farther studying the area around me. I was in a large circular arena, the stands erected around in allowing them to look down at me. The sun hung above the opposite stands, blinding me and I lift my cuffed hands to shade my eyes able to make out another entrance just like my own on the opposite side. Gray is held there by another group of guards, soon pushed forward in the same manner I was though he managed to keep his footing, the entrance sealing behind him as well. We stare at each other wordlessly, neither moving.

"Betting is closed! Let the match commence!" The announcer's voice calls, my cuffs glowing and falling from wrists at his words. I rub the sore skin where the cuffs had chafed my wrists, nearly grinning as the magic began to course through my body again. Gray's cuffs do the same and he rubs the same area while regarding me with a guarded look, I'm sure he got the same lecture as I did about this fight. From above the crowd begins to bo and I feel the guards glaring into my back, their voices sounding in my head, repeating their threats. I fall into a combative stance, fists roaring with flames as Gray strips off his top, hoots and whistles sounding above. Gray and I had to fight and this time it was for real, no holding back, not if we wanted to keep Erza and Lucy safe.

_**And thats all for now! Hopefully I'll have the next update ready for next Friday, if you guys enjoyed (and even if you didn't) please leave me some feedback!**_

_**~Foxx**_


	2. The Request

**_Sorry this didn't come out last weekend, I've been sick and unable to sleep much so I couldn't write either. To those who read either of my other two Fairy Tail fics, Late Night Visitor and Warr of the Dragons I'm afraid it'll be at least one more week until I can update with the upcoming finals and such, sorry :(. Shouts outs to Girl with Life Full of Anime, Llaelien, and for the reviews! Also quick thank yous to Thirteen Hadley, CrypticEyes, Abbyren1516, belle ride, darkangel1992, and **_Llaelien for the follows and favorites!_**_**

**_**_Disclaimer~ Refer to Prologue_**_**

**_Chapter 1~ The Request_**

**_Lucy's POV_**

"Hey Lucy!" I turn away from Levy who was telling me about some great book she read to look for the caller. It wasn't hard, Natsu and Happy were rushing towards my waving a paper in the air. "Hey weirdo wanna take a job with me? It says strong mages required!" He exclaims shoving the paper into my face.

"Aye! And it pays 70,000 jewels! That's a lot of fish!" Happy exclaims in excitement. My eyes bug.

"70,000 jewel?! That will be enough for me to pay rent this week!" I say, scanning over the paper. "And all we gotta do is round up some bandits? Count me in!" I turn to Levy. "Levy- chan there's more then enough jewels to go around if you want to come, it'd be fun going on a job with you." Her eyes drop a I see a tinge of a blush on her cheeks.

"Uh sorry Lu-chan I can't, I already promised Gajeel I'd go on a job with him." She's replies, I smirk knowingly.

"They liiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy shouts jumping up.

"I- we do not!" Levy shouts in reply, blushing furiously now. "He just needs me to decode some old runes!" She huffs, crossing her arms and pouting a little. I can't contain a small laugh at her expense and she whirls on me.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Natsu Lu-chan?" She questions. "Don't you two liiiiiiiiike each other." It was my turn to blush and try to find words.

"Oh course we like each other!" Natsu answers, both of us turning to him, jaws dropping. "Lucy's one of my best friends, of course I like her!" I resist the urge to face-palm, that was not what we were talking about, what a dense idiot. Levy looks lost for words.

"Uh well I gotta go, Gajeel and I are going to leave soon. Maybe we can do a job together some other time." Levy says, turning and rushing towards the guild hall entrance. I shake my head turning back to my partner.

"So are we going to get Gray and Erza to come on the job to?" I question.

"What you two are taking a job? I'm in." Erza says, appearing from nowhere behind me.

"If Flame brain is going then I'll come to make sure he doesn't screw it up. " Gray says popping up behind Natsu.

"What was that Ice Princess?" Natsu growls, spinning around.

"Gray your clothes..." I mutter as Erza snatches the job request from my fingers.

"Gahhh!" Gray shouts only now noticing his lack of coverage.

"Very good." Erza says looking at the request as Gray redresses. "We will leave in an hour, I expect you all to be ready and back here by then."

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Happy exclaim in unison, both turning and rushing off. I shake my head with a small smirk before leaving as well to pack.

_***Four hours later***_

"Urggggggg are we there yet?" Natsu groans slumped in his seat. I send him a pitying look, it had only two hours since we got on the train (Natsu showing up a hour late at the station as usual) and we still had quite a ways to go.

"Oi! Can you quit complaining for one minute Flame Head?!" Gray replies, rubbing his temples. He had a point as well, Natsu had been complaining more than usual on this particular trip. The dragonslayer tries to glare but the effort seems to make him sicker and he soon gives up.

"I already told you Ice Princess something is off and I want to be off this death trap so I can fight it." This shuts up Gray, we all knew better than to discount Natsu's instincts, especially since Erza had admitted to having similar worries. The red headed Mage stands.

"I will go ask the conductor how much longer until we reach our destination." She declares, Happy jumping up as well.

"I'll come to, anything is better than listening to Natsu's whining." The little blue cat declares, ignoring Natsu's 'Hey!' of protest. The two proceed to make there way to the front of the train leaving Gray, Natsu, and I alone. We don't say anything, Natsu too busy groaning and Gray looking out the window.

"Shouldn't Erza and Happy be back by now?" I ask after awhile. Gray looks at me.

"You're right we should..." He's cut off suddenly as we are pitched forward the train suddenly stopping.

"What the..." Natsu starts to say when there's a loud boom in the front end of the train flames racing forward from the site of the explosion. I don't have time to react and I feel arms grab me as the train explodes. I hit the sand hard, breath driven from my lungs and I slowly peel my face from the sand, stubborn grains sticking to my cheek.

"You alright?" Gray asks, releasing me as he drew back to stare at something past me. I nod and look back at the wreckage, a black plume of smoke reaching up into the air.

"Where's Natsu? And what about Erza and Happy? They were in the front where the explosion happened." I ask worriedly, accept his hand to pull me to my feet.

"Oh I won't worry about you little friend's right now girly." A man's voice says, the sand at in front of us whirling upwards and forming a man. "I'd be much more worried about what's going to happen to you." Gray steps in front of me, tearing off his charred shirt and tossing it to the side as he glowered at the sand-man.

"Lucy go find Flame-head and Erza, I'll take care of this freak." Gray says seriously, barely glancing back at me. I nod taking a few steps back before turning and running.

"Ah ah ah little girl! Sand Magic: Whirlwind of Sand!" The man shouts. I glance back to see the man pointing his arm at me, a vortex of sand heading right at me. Gray jumps in front of the attack.

"Ice Make: Shield!" He yells, ice blocking the attack. "Lucy hurry up, I'll be fine!" The ice mage yells and I turn again running towards the wreckage.

"Natsu! Erza! Where are you guys? Happy!" I shout frantically, looking around the outskirts of the demolished train where the debris flew. I see one of the sheets of metal move and rush towards it as it's pushed off. "Natsu!" I exclaim, kneeling beside the dust coated dragonslayer. He coughs and looks up at me.

"I'm fine Luce, gonna take more than that to keep me down." He says flashing me a confident smirk. We both stand, him looking a little bit wobbly, the motion sickness after effects had yet to wear off. "Where are Erza, Gray, and Happy?"

"Gray's fighting some sand guy back there." I say, glancing back where I could faintly see ice and sand whirling about. It was impossible to tell who was winning from here. "I'm looking for Happy and Erza right now."

"Well you can stop looking." A female voice says from the still thick smoke. She steps forward, revealing herself to be a thin but tall woman, Erza's limp form slung over her shoulder.

"Erza!" Natsu shouts, fists shaking. "Let her go right now!" The woman tsks, waggaling her finger in disapproval.

"No can do Salamander, our orders were to bring as many of you in as possible, most notably you yourself." She replies.

"If you think we'll go anywhere with you..!"

"You don't have a choice." Suddenly we're attacked from all sides and I don't even have a chance to grab my keys before they're ripped from me.

"Natsu!" I shout in desperation. He turns to look at me, still off from the train ride, missing a strong attack coming straight for his head. He drops like a stone as I'm wrestled to the ground. "No Natsu!" I scream, glaring at the woman. "What did you do to him?!" She shrugs her shoulders with a wicked smile.

"Oh that wasn't me, you see I specialize in Illusion Magic." She says with a laugh. So that's how we were ambushed, she hid the others. "Though don't worry dear, he's just taking a little nap." She laughs, that horrible sound the last thing I hear before my world goes black.

_**So there's a bit on how they actually got captured and this will continue into the second chapter. As for what happened to Happy that should also be explained in the upcoming chapter, please leave me any and all feedback as well as name suggestions for this particular Dark Guild :)**_

_**~Foxx**_


	3. Deathmatch

_**Hello my loyal readers! To start to thank those who have returned to read this long over due update. Secondly I would like to apologize for the atrocious wait! The end of last school year, my sophomore year, got really crazy really fast and unlike what I had expected my summer was just as, if more so insane. To start I took a college course, Portuguese II over the summer, which not only stressed me out but took a lot of time to prepare for. I also spent a lot of time with family and visited my dad, who had moved away early this year, who had me look at some colleges down where he lives. Then school started and I was chosen for the varsity volleyball team, which was fantastic, but combining that with the homework from all my honors classes well… you can catch my drift and the season was extended by my team making it to states. Now I'm not going to lie and say I had absolutely no time to write because that would be a huge lie, I had time but every time I sat down to do so I felt like what I wrote wasn't up to my standard and I didn't want to cheat you guys or myself with a crappy update. Wow… that was long… anyway thanks for baring with me! On to the overdue update! **_

**_Disclaimer~ Refer to Prologue _**

_**Chapter 4~ To Send a Message**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

I awake to sunlight streaming through the window, which was a nice change from a rough awakening due to a tragedy of some sort. I sit up with a stretch and yawn, noticing some of my own clothes splayed out on a chair at the foot of the bed. No doubt Erza or Levy's doing. I quickly change out of my borrowed clothes and into my own, scooping up the discarded clothes and carrying them downstairs with me, unsure of where I was supposed to leave them. Below me, my guild mates were chatting and mulling around as if it was a normal day. But it wasn't. I could see slight differences, voices much more subdued than usual, nervous looks cast around as if awaiting an attack. It was pretty clear that last night had shaken them up pretty bad. I walk down the stairs when I'm suddenly rammed, nearly sent to the ground if not for my attacker steadying me.

"Sorry Lucy!" Lisanna exclaims, clearly flustered. Her hair and eyes were wild in excitement.

"It's fine. What were you in a rush for?" I respond.

"I was asked to fetch you. Happy and Natsu just woke up! Master, Erza, and Gray are already there!" She says in a hurry, grabbing my arm and pulling me after. It takes a second for me to find my balance, but soon enough I regain it, relief filling me at the news. We rush back into the infirmary, and I stop at the doorway, spotting Natsu sitting up, still covered in bandages, Happy curled up by the dragonslayer's leg.

"Natsu, you're alright!" I exclaim, rushing forward to the side of the bed. Gray stepped back out of my way. I latch my arms around him, tears of relief in my eyes. "You idiot! You made me so worried!" I hear him chuckle a little, hand laying gently on my back.

"Sorry to worry ya, Luce." He replies, voice sounding a little strained. I realized I was probably hurting him and sheepishly withdraw, not missing the small sigh of relief.

"So what happened to you Natsu? Who attacked you and Happy?" I ask, glancing around at the assembled faces. The easy grin instantly fades from his face, and I see a flash of fear in Happy's eyes. Natsu's hand snakes around Happy, pressing the Exceed a little closer to him.

"We were ambushed when we arrived at the mission location." He starts, everyone leaning forward to catch his words as the story began.

**_*Flashback*_**

The moon and stars danced in the sky above a small clearing, in the center of which stood a salmoned haired boy. A blue cat with wings floated by his head.

"Are you sure this is the right place Natsu? There's no one hereeeee." The cat whines as the boy pulls out a tattered slip of paper, peering at in the pale light.

"This is where it says to be Happy. A clearing on the Magnolia side of the forest!" Natsu exclaims, waving the job request around in annoyance.

"Are you surrrrrrre we're at the right one?" The blue cat questions, further aggravating the dragonslayer.

"Of course I am! The request said it was by a river! There's the river!" Natsu exclaims, shoving the paper away and pointing at the rushing blue water that snaked through the trees to their left. Happy sighs, resting himself on Natsu's head.

"So I guess we gotta wait then." He says matter-a-factly. Natsu grumbles and sits on the ground.

"I don't know why they wouldn't just come to the guild and tell us instead. It's not much farther away, and they have food at Fairy Tail." Natsu complains with a huff.

"Oh quit complaining Natsu. At least it was close so we didn't have to take the train." Happy replies matter-a-factly, earning a nod from his partner.

"Yeah I guess so...I just have a bad feeling.. Something smells funny." Natsu remarks, nose twitching. Happy's nose twitches as well, and both of them whirl as a sharp sound breaks the night behind them. Happy takes back to the air as Natsu stands, hand curled into a fist.

"Who's there?!" Natsu calls. He receives no answer, the night seeming to turn instantly unfriendly. A cool gust rips through the air as the moon was hidden by clouds, unnoticed until now. Another snap splits the air, opposite the first and closer. Natsu turns towards the new sound, and Happy drops so he's hovering back to back with Natsu, small form quivering a little bit.

"I don't like this Natsu." He murmurs, pressing closer to the dragonslayer. The dragonslayer's eyes scan the area in front of him. Almost immediately after the words left his mouth, the air next to the two shimmers, a dark haired woman appearing briefly. Neither have a chance to react as she strikes, a swift kick knocking Natsu back into a tree before she disappears once more. "Natsu!" Happy cries, whirling after his downed friend. Big mistake. The woman appears again behind the cat, repeating her earlier action before shimmering out of existence again. Happy slams into a tree opposite Natsu with a muffled cry.

"Happy!" The dragonslayer calls, fists flaring with fire. "Where did she go?!" Fingers tap on his shoulder.

"Looking for me?" The woman questions sweetly, full out decking him in the face as he whirls around. The Fairy Tail wizard staggers to the side from the blow, but manages to stay on his feet. The woman presses her advantage, flashing in and out of view as she reined blow after blow on Natsu, who tried fruitlessly to block. He reels from another attack, the woman's laughter ringing out as he struggled to get back up. "So, this is the mighty Salamander we've heard so much about? Pathetic, I can finish you all by myself." She declares, making her little speech in clear view, knowing Natsu wouldn't be able to take advantage of her current weakness. However, he wasn't alone.

"Max Speed!" Happy cries from above, swooping down towards the woman. This time it's her who's unable to react in time as the Exceed's hit sends her flying right into unconsciousness.

"Nice job little buddy!" Natsu says with a big grin as he got back to his feet. They don't get to celebrate for long however, both mages sniffing the air with their enhanced noses as a new presence was recognized. "Who are you, what do you want?" The fire mage shouts, both his and Happy's heads acting as if on a swivel. The answer received was far from expected. A large wave of water suddenly crashes towards them out of the foliage, slamming Natsu in the center of the chest and sending him flying backwards.

"Natsu!" Happy cries, spinning to watch his best friend. Wrong move. A dark shape drops behind him, and, in an instant, the Exceed is collapsed on the ground, the quick strike knocking him out cold as the shape fades back into the shadows.

"Happy!" Natsu shouts in turn, going to stand, but the water lashes out again, this time in the form of a whip. Natsu raises his arm to block the strike, and the water wraps tightly around it. The fire mage shoots a glare at the opposite edge of the clearing, his gaze pausing on Happy's huddled form. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Natsu repeats savagely. In response three figures step forward from the shadows, the water withdrawing from his arm and splashing to the ground.

"Who were are doesn't matter. Our purpose however is to send a message." The middle figure says is a sickly sweet voice. "Nami, could you please be a dear and fetch Azumi? Calus and I can handle the little dragonslayer on our own." She says in the same tone. The largest of the shape's nods and shuffles forward towards the unconscious woman from before, picking her up with ease and slinging her over his shoulders.

"I will meet you both back at the guild." The man says gruffly, nodding again towards the other woman.

"Wait… you guys are in a guild?" Natsu exclaims in clear disbelief. The woman turns to her other companion, who merely shrugs. The woman also shrugs before turning back to the dragonslayer.

"I guess it doesn't matter, but yes, we are part of a guild. Not that it concerns you. We have more important business with you anyway little dragonslayer."

"What are you…? Natsu starts to say, but he is cut off, forced to dive to the side as the tree behind him splinters, the water inside it bursting out to lash at the fire user. "Hey! Tell me who you people are and what you want already!" The Fairy Tail mage shouts, forced to dodge another attack as the water whip pursues him. The other mage joins in the offensive, his form shifting between a multitude of animalistic characteristics. The opposing mages force Natsu back, and Calus leaps forward, fingernails and teeth elongating in midair. Natsu hardly has the time to raise his arms in front of his face in an X formation to block the attack. Calus's sharpened claws rake through his forearms, one claw like fingernail still managing to glance Natsu's cheek, and a thin trail of blood trails down the side of his face. Natsu growls and pushes Calus back, disrupting Mizu's attack as well since her comrade was now in the way. There's a lull in the fighting as Calus slowly gets to his feet, and each of the combatants regards each other, sounds of rushed breathing filling the air.

"Not bad little dragonslayer. It's rather impressive that you've lasted against the two of us this long. Few others can boost that feat, and even fewer still draw breath. However, you will join the latter very soon." Mizu says sweetly, water whips raising up behind her. "I guess Calus and I better get serious. Natsu merely smirks, whipping the stray blood from his face.

"You're finally getting serious? Good that means I can let it loose!" The dragonslayer says, his fists igniting in flame. "I'm all fired up!" This time Natsu is the first to attack, leaping forward and slaming his fist's in between the two, flames scattering the opposing mages as they attempted to dodge.

"Water Magic: Ocean Wave!" Mizu shouts, a blue magic circle appearing below her. The stream behind her raises from its banks, towering above her in a swirling mass.

"Beast Transformation: Forest Cat." Calus says in unison with her, a golden magic circle- opposed to her blue- forming at his feet. His human traits are completely overtaken with animalistic ones, and his human body becomes that of a large forest cat. He leaps into a tree as the water comes crashing down, and Natsu scrambles to scoop up Happy right as the water hits. Both Fairy Tail members are swept away by the torrent, left sopping wet and gasping when it the water finally filters away. Calus takes this opportunity to attack the now disoriented dragonslayer, and leaps down from the treetops. Natsu manages to stumble to his feet as Calus advances, but the transformation mage still manages to catch the dragonslayer's chest, raking down from the center of his front down to the side in an arch. Calus's other paw peppers more wounds upon Natsu's vulnerable body simultaneously. The dragonslayer falls back, blood spraying from the lacerations, and he just barely rolls out of the way as the other mage presses his advantage, going in for the killing blow. Natsu hardly manages to makes it to his feet again, his teeth gritting in both pain and determination. He tightens his grip on Happy before turning around and sprinting into the forest. Calus pauses, turning to Mizu, his ears drawn back close to his feline head.

"Well, go ahead Calus! I'm sure you are more than capable of finishing him on your own, right?" Mizu questions. The transformation mage's feline face draws back into feral mock grin and he whirls, taking off in hot pursuit.

"Hang in there Happy." Natsu murmurs as he runs, voice filled with pain. He held the Exceed with one hand as he went, the other wrapped around his side in a desperate attempt to slow the flood of blood. He doesn't make it far, injuries clearly hindering his speed, and Calus catches up, pouncing on the dragonslayer. They both go down, rolling as Calus used Natsu's back as a scratching post. Eventually, Natsu manages to throw of his attacker, but the other mage manages to twist in midair, landing on his paws. The cat leaps forward again, planting his paws on the sides of Natsu's pain stricken form, grinning ferally down at his prey.

"It's time to end this." He hisses in a gravelly voice, bringing up a large, bloodstained paw. Natsu glares in defiance as the paw descends towards his throat, far from finished. He waits until the paw is almost upon him before ducking to the side, slamming a flaming fist in Calus's face with enough force to send the enemy Mage flying. The fire user doesn't waste any time to check on his foe, failing to notice the cat's claws had snared his scarf. His stumbles painfully up to his feet, body swaying dangerously as his vision fades in and out of focus due to blood loss. He slowly drags his failing body towards Magnolia, a trail of bright scarlet splashing upon the surrounding foliage left in his wake.

_***End of Flashback***_

"After that, I dragged myself and Happy to Lucy's apartment, hoping she was back." Natsu finishes, the thought of an alternate outcome if I hadn't been home flashes across my mind, causing shivers to tingle down my back. I look to Natsu, covered in bandages and looking far worse off than he ever had, excluding this past week. I realise that,i f I wasn't there, he would have been dead. He had almost died.

"Did you catch any clue to what guild they may be from? A tattoo or some other mark?" Makarov questions, his face creased in concentration.

"No, all I know is they really wanted to kill me for some reason." He replies, fidgeting a little bit. I don't miss the accompanying wince that follows the small movement, and I feel a prick of pain in my own palm as I realize how tight I was clenching my fists.

"From the place you described it also sounds as if they wanted someone from Fairy Tail to find your body." Erza adds darkly, eluding a dangerous aura.

"They wanted to send a message. They said that much to Natsu. My guess is it's directed to all of Fairy Tail. Between the ambush and the scarf, Natsu was just chosen as an example as Master said before." Gray adds. "By taking out one of the stronger guild members, it would strike fear into the hearts of the others in the guild, and it seems to be working so far."

"That, and the guild would still be mourning for their loss if their goal is to attack us. If all of their members are as strong or stronger than Natsu described, we would be destroyed." Erza growls, her hand grinning an invisable sword handle tightly.

"So what's the plan now?" Lisanna asks quietly. She was so quiet throughout the entire thing that I had forgotten her presence. We all turn to Master who seems to be deep in thought.

"To start, Natsu must focus on healing. Those injuries are still rather severe. Without either Wendy or Porsylinca to check them and treat them, we have to make sure they don't get infected."

"What are you talking about Gramps? I'm fine!" Natsu says, trying to move out of the bed, pain written all over his face. "There's no way I'm sitting back and waiting if there's an attack!"

"You are not fine Natsu!" I shout, giving him a glare. "You barely made it out alive! In your condition you'll just get yourself killed!"

He looks at me in surprise for a moment before settling back, grumbling under his breath about something. The Master clears his throat before starting once more.

"In addition, we will have at least four people -not including Happy and Natsu, who still need to rest- at the guild at all times in case of an attack until this matter is resolved." He finishes.

"What about taking jobs?" Gray asks, causing Makarov to sigh. "Shouldn't we keep everyone in Magnolia to avoid another ambush?"

"Solo missions are still banned, and I will talk to the guild about only taking missions from known sources, but it may be the plan of enemy to starve us out. We need the jobs to operate, and we will not show them any fear!" There are nods of consent all around, everyone clearly troubled. "Natsu, Happy if either of you remember anything, please be sure to report in. Everyone else, keep an eye open and make sure the knowledge of what transpired stays inside the guild. We don't want to cause any hysteria." With that we all file out of the infirmary to let Natsu and Happy rest (despite Natsu's insistences that he was fine. His tired eyes betrayed him, and Happy had already fallen asleep again) and headed off to spread the word through the guild. Whenever this threat struck, we would be waiting; Fairy Tail was not going to go anywhere.

_**I hope that was up to standard everyone and, once more, sorry for the wait! Also, since I didn't do it in the intro, thanks to FairytailForeverGirl, NatsuL0ver, SaekoRosei x, Facade15, Zafrand, Maverickdm, and Shugo Fairy 4eva for the reviews and Fallen Crest, LoneStorm, BlueFiestaMockingjayPie, FairytailForeverGirl, zack0zack, danielajcjdl, PhantomTsubasa, platinum-breaker, Zeidesrem Inaliel Obazs, JcL107, dazil0darlin, SaekoRosei x, kyoko123, stormbreeze19, loveisourbitch, nicolasstemarie2, Zafrand, cherrila, JDantes, Nightcore Majesty, violet120, BitOtaku, Facade15, ImageDragons, PlushChrome, Sierraisawesome, XxXxLoveTheGamexXxX, rkynman, platinum-breaker, mkfl001, FairytailForeverGirl, Riz is awesome, IAmAnAwesomePussian, natsuxlucyrulez, orionXD, claiternaiter, XinderXD, blumenwiese, RonnieMack, The Johno 23, and animeluver993 for the favorites and follows and a very special thanks to Chromie, my new Beta! I will definitely do my very best to update more often in the future so please leave me some lovely feedback!**_

_**~Foxx**_


End file.
